Chickaletta
Chickaletta is Mayor Goodway's pet chicken that she carries around in her purse. Chickaletta is Mayor Goodway's pet purse chicken, whom the mayor dotes on and pampers. Chickaletta is normally in the mayor's purse or assisting with various activities. Chickaletta likes to visit her friends at Farmer Yumi's Farm (including Bettina, Garbie, and the other chickens) from time to time. In "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting", Mayor Goodway reveals and confirms that Chickaletta is the Deputy Mayor of Adventure Bay, making her the only animal outside the pups (who act as the town's emergency services) to hold an official position in the town. Although she can flap her wings, she is not able to fly as far as other birds. Though normally peaceful, it is revealed in "Pup-Fu!" that Chickaletta is a practitioner of the martial art, Hen-kido. She masters it by the end of the episode and is capable of breaking a solid wooden board with a single peck. In "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol", Chickaletta becomes a member of Alex's Mini-Patrol along with Cali, Little Hootie, a bunny, and Star. They are supposed to help out the people of Adventure Bay like the PAW Patrol does, though the problems the Mini-Patrol deals with are usually minor troubles such as finding Mr. Porter's lost marker. Chickaletta was more interested in eating than saving the marker, but unintentionally ended up saving it from a rolling watermelon in an attempt to hunt a worm. She is good friends with the pups (especially Marshall, whom birds are fond of) and has a somewhat antagonistic relationship with them than Cali. Like Cali, she is spoiled and shares a love of eating. Possibly due to their similar personalities, she and Cali have a playful rivalry with one another. Befitting her origins as a country fowl, Chickaletta enjoys hanging out at Yumi's Farm and behaving like a normal chicken. As a result, she is good friends with Bettina, Garbie, and Yumi's chickens and enjoys square dancing, which goes along great with her owner's hobby of playing a washtub bass. Like her owner and the pups, she likes playing Pup Pup Boogie and is surprisingly a skilled dancer. Though she generally tolerates her owner's personality and habit of doting on her, sometimes she can get tired of it, possibly explaining her visits to Yumi's Farm & the Lookout as her way of getting some time and space to herself. Most of the time, however, she usually prefers to just do her own thing and generally ignores what's going on, especially if she is too busy sleeping or eating. She seems to have gotten used to being rescued by the PAW Patrol, as she remains calm and generally oblivious to the danger she finds herself in, unlike her owner who generally panics. She has even been known to fall asleep during situations where she is in danger (though when it is practical and/or safe for her to do so) to the point of sleeping even through rescues, such as in "Pups Save an Eagle" when she falls asleep almost immediately after the mayor's backpack (which she was traveling in) fell off a cliff and ended up hanging on a branch. This indicates that she is so used to being rescued that she realizes the PAW Patrol will come rescue her and that she simply decides to take a nap while waiting to be rescued. Despite this Chickaletta is not completely fearless, as revealed in "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot", Mayor Goodway claims that Chickaletta does not like bugs, which is later proven when she pecks a cabin beetle inside of Wild Wilbur's old cabin and freaks out after she realizes what it is. As a practitioner of Hen-Kido she has shown enough dedication to her training that she is now a master of Hen-Kido. In "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol", it is revealed she is unafraid of eagles (not surprising considering she previously egg-sit Little eagle for Mama Eagle in "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt") unlike the other animal members of the Mini-Patrol. Chickaletta can be distinguished from other chickens by an anklet she wears on her right ankle. As a result of her pampered lifestyle, Chickaletta is occasionally seen wearing clothes designed to fit her in some episodes, such as a raincoat and hat, a lifevest, cowgirl hat, an Easter Bunny hood, a pirate costume (complete with eyepatch), a cheerleader outfit (complete with pompoms), a shower cap, Pup Scout uniform, and her Hen-kido dōgi. This is a gallery of Chickaletta's attires throughout the series. Chickaletta.png|Standard attire Screen Shot 2014-04-15 at 4.46.36 PM.png|Pirate costume (Halloween only) Pf22.png|Winter outfit Pp1727.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars outfit Majestic Chickaletta.png|Life vest Pup-Fu!41(Hen-kido).PNG|Martial arts uniform Bunny Costume.png|Bunny costume Trick-or-Treaters 13.jpg|Cinderella costume (Halloween only) *"Ba GERK!" *"Buck, buck, buck, buck..." Category:Characters Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Secondary Animals Category:Chickens Category:Secondary Pets Category:Important Females Category:Living at City Hall Category:Farm Animals Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Partially Protected Category:Mini Patrol Members